Reunion
by Vampwriter
Summary: Takes place a few years after the end of Card Captor Sakura and our two heroines have moved in with each other. However this story doesn’t focus on them! Who does it focus on? That’s my secret. (Shoujo-ai)


Reunion

Vampwriter

Takes place a few years after the end of Card Captor Sakura and our two heroines have moved in with each other. However this story doesn't focus on them! Who does it focus on? That's my secret. (Shoujo-ai)

It was raining in the cemetery that night. No one in his or her right mind should have been there. But this person was extremely devoted to the one who was buried here, and not even the forces of nature would stop her from coming here. She splashed her way along the trail to a particular headstone.

The umbrella comes away, revealing Sonomi. The headstone belonged to Nadeshiko. And today was the anniversary of her death. Sonomi visited her grave on this day every year, usually with a bouquet of flowers. But with the wind and rain this year they would be blown away quickly. She knelt down before the grave and cleaned away the leaves that had gathered around the headstone.

Sonomi wasn't sure how long she was there but was suddenly aware of a presence behind her. Getting up she turned, and standing there was the last person in the world she wanted to see right now.

"Fujitaka-san." She greeted him as calmly as possible. Sonomi didn't feel it proper to lose her composure in the presence of her beloved Nadeshiko.

"Sonomi-san." Fujitaka Kinomoto returned the greeting quietly. He stepped up next to Sonomi and stood there looking at the grave with a far away look in his eyes. Neither person spoke for a while. Just stood there, as a heavy silence seemed to descend upon them.

"She loved you, you know."

Sonomi jumped slightly. She hadn't been expecting him to say that.

He looked over at her, "Though it's true I had her heart, you possessed her soul." Fujitaka looked back at the grave. "You were all she ever talked about. How much you cared, how much she appreciated your attention, and how much she loved you. Even at the end you were the one on her mind." Sonomi was slightly stunned by what Fujitaka just said. She had never been told something like that before.

"Can you forgive him?" came a voice from behind.

They both whirl around and see a boy of about fourteen standing there. They stared at him for a few moments. How was he able to approach without them hearing him? They found it weird that the rain wasn't touching him. Other than that neither Sonomi nor Fujitaka could make out much as he wore a cloak and hood.

"I'm sorry," said Sonomi, "but what did you say?"

He looked her in the eye, his gold ones pierced into hers.

"I asked if you can forgive him." said the youth. There was a surge from his body and the rain was forced out of their area, a golden bubble of energy holding it back.

"What the heck!" said Fujitaka.

"Magic…" Sonomi whispered.

"Magic?" Fujitaka asked.

The youth's eyebrow rose slightly. "I'm surprised Mr. Kinomoto. I would assume you would know about magic considering your wife and children are magically inclined."

"How do you know of me and my family?" Fujitaka asked, slightly distraught.

The youth held up his hand in a peace gesture, "Be at peace Mr. Kinomoto. Many in the magic community know of your family. Your daughter Sakura is friends with some pretty powerful individuals herself. That's why no one bothers you. There's an unspoken rule that forbids interfering with the Clow Mistress' friends and family."

Fujitaka relaxed upon hearing that.

The youth chuckled, "There is much for you to learn it seems." He turns back to Sonomi. "Will you forgive him Mrs. Daidouji?"

Sonomi looked thoughtful, like she was thinking over the request. Finally she sighed, "I'm not sure. Because of him I lost the one I cared for most."

The youth nodded. "Yes, and you have been extremely patient. And now that patience is to be rewarded. Your greatest desire is to be fulfilled, however Nadeshiko-san herself has requested this of you."

Sonomi's head shot to look at the boy, "Nadeshiko!"

Nods "Indeed. She is here at this very moment, and when she returns she wishes no animosity between you and Fujitaka-san."

Fujitaka holds up his hand, "Hold on a second. What do you mean "returns"?"

He smiles mysteriously, "You will see."

Sonomi ignores the two as she thinks, 'Nadeshiko is coming back. I can finally be with her, as I always wanted.'

Sonomi's eyes shot open and her body stiffened as she felt something brush across her cheek. But the feeling that accompanied it caused her to relax again. The feeling was that of a kiss on her cheek, and she could swear she could hear a whispered voice in her ear telling her it would be alright.

She looked back at the boy, a small smile gracing her lips, "I will forgive him. I cannot ignore a request from my dearest Nadeshiko."

The boy nodded. "Very good. However before we begin the remaining members of our cast must be present."

"Remaining members?" asked Fujitaka.

"Sakura and friends." He said shortly. "I suggest you hide before they arrive. It wouldn't do for them to see you just yet."

Sonomi nodded and grabbed Fujitaka and pulled him behind a large tombstone. They didn't have to wait long. A pair of bright specks of blue and pinkish light appeared in the sky and soon became larger as the object came closer. It resolved into the form of Sakura, and in her arms was Tomoyo as they flew through the air. Great white wings spread from her back as Sakura flew expertly, protected from the rain by a blue shield. In the pinkish enclosure behind them were Syaoran and Maylin.

They passed through the magic barrier easily and landed on the still wet ground. Sakura let Tomoyo down and watched her other two friends land behind her. She then held out her hand and the three powers of Fly, Float, and Shield returned automatically the Sakura's hand.

Kero popped out of her bag and looked around. He spots the young man at the same time as Sakura. He's just standing there before one of the graves, watching their arrival.

"Well, it looks like we're expected," he said.

Sakura nods, "It appears so," she smiles slightly, "Lets not disappoint him."

"We're right behind you Sakura," Syaoran says.

"Thanks." She turns to Tomoyo and takes her hand for a moment. Tomoyo gently squeezes it before readying herself. In the time she and Sakura been together Tomoyo had learned a few minor spells from Kero and Syaoran and was coming along as an apprentice mage, and if need be could now support Sakura from a distance, although she still preferred her camera.

The group slowly approached the stranger, being double sure to keep an eye on him at all times. Once they were close enough the stranger decided to finally speak.

"Come on, come on. I haven't got all night to be standing around here."

"Who are you?" Sakura asked. She looked over slightly and saw the grave he was standing next to was her own mother's.

The stranger took notice of this and nodded, "You may call me Derrick. And yes, this is Nadeshiko's grave. I am here for a very specific purpose," he slowly reached into his robes and pulled out a card. And not just any card; a Clow Card. On the card it said "Life".

"The Life card!" cried Syaoran.

Maylin looked at Syaoran, "You know about that card?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yes. It's said to be such a powerful card that even Clow Reed feared to use it even though he created it."

He nodded again, "Indeed. This is the same card. However, there is a slight error in your tale. The reason he never used it was because it could only be used once. And only by one with great magic, for the purpose of reviving one who had died. There are other stipulations that go with this card as well."

"Like what?" asked Tomoyo, silently hoping she had guessed what at least one of those stipulations was.

They boy smiled seeing the hope in her eyes. "I see you have figured out what one of those is." He turned to the group in general, "And she would be correct. The one with whom the deceased is bound to must be present, as well as the birth-giver of the Clow Mistress. The two of whom she loved the most."

Behind the grave Fujitaka and Sonomi looked at each other in surprise. They both had to be present? What else was there to be done?

"Another stipulation is that the Clow Mistress must use the card in conjunction with several other mages that she knows." Derrick looks at Syaoran and Tomoyo, "That means the two of you."

Tomoyo pointed at herself. "Me?" she shook her head quickly, "No way! I can't! I only just started learning magic!"

Derrick smiled at Tomoyo gently, "It doesn't matter. So long as you can use magic you will be able to help." He looked to the moon, which was beginning it assent overhead. "The witching hour is nearly at hand. Time to begin our spell." Derrick turned to the headstone where the other two were hidden, "You can come out now."

Sakura and friends eyes all widened as the saw Mr. Kinomoto and Mrs. Daidouji come out from their hiding place. Sonomi smiled widely and Fujitaka just watched in wonder.

Sakura was the first to get over the shock of seeing her father and future mother-in-law standing there. One of the stipulations, as she remembered, was that they both had to be here to begin with. And of course Sonomi would be here, it was the anniversary of her death. Her father had probably followed her and both been confronted by the odd mage.

She turned back to Derrick, "So when do we start casting the spell?"

The young mage looked back up the sky as he gauged something. He smiled a bit as he saw whatever it was he was looking for.

"Once the moon has been exposed again, and the clouds dissipate."

They waited a few minutes, and then it happened. The clouds began to break up quickly, exposing the moon hanging in the sky overhead. In fact it was a bit too quick to be natural. The others blinked at how fast it happened. They looked to Derrick to see if he had done it. He mearly shrugged, a small smile on his face.

"Let's begin." He said.

"Right," Sakura agrees, "Where do I go?"

Derrick indicates the end of the gravesite. "You stand there."

"And us?" asks Syaoran, indicating himself and Tomoyo.

Derrick points to the top corners next to the headstone. They take their positions.

"And us?" Fujitaka inquires.

"On either side of the grave." The young mage responds. Sonomi and Fujitaka take up their positions to complete the setting.

Derrick looks up to the moon. "It's time." He hands the Life card to Sakura. "Now, you will have to repeat what I say to the letter. Understand?"

She nods and sets herself, "I do."

"Throw the card over the grave," he ordered.

Sakura tossed it without hesitation. The Life card spun over Nadeshiko's grave. Standing next to Sakura, and slightly behind her, Derrick turned down his head and closed his eyes. Everyone else followed suit. The spell circle appeared under them, only it was stationary. The five points of the star under each person, with Nadeshiko's grave in the center.

"Repeat after me Sakura; Oh ancient card of Clow…"

"Oh ancient card of Clow…"

"Surrender me thy power now…"

"Surrender me thy power now…"

"Revive the one who rests here now…"

"Revive the one who rests here now…"

"We offer unto thee our energy…"

"We offer unto thee our energy…"

"The power that lies within all life…"

"The power that lies within all life…"

"That you may perform the task you were created for…"

"That you may perform the task you were created for…"

"Heed me now, oh card of Clow!

"Heed me now, oh card of Clow!

"Release and dispel!"

"Release and dispel!"

The Life card exploded in bright light, revealing a shining woman in a toga with white wings folded behind her. she rose upward and spread both arms and wings. The group began to glow as Life drew off the necessary energy from each of them. When she had gathered up enough she sent the energy into the ground. Seconds later Nadeshiko's coffin exploded out of the ground, shafts of light radiated out and the coffin disintegrated. There floated the fully restored body of Nadeshiko.

Everyone was feeling exhausted from having so much of their energy drawn off by the Life.

Derrick lay his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "I'll handle things from here."

"Okay," she said.

He turned back to the glowing figure, "Life card, heed me!"

She turned to regard him.

"Open a portal to the other side! Admit back the one whom belongs within!"

The card nodded and once again used energy to tear open a road to the after world. A sphere of light came through and made a beeline for the body. The moment it entered the light faded and Nadeshiko lowered gently to the ground. Sonomi stepped forward to catch her beloved and lowered Nadeshiko onto her lap. She just stared at the unconscious younger woman's face as Derrick came and performed a cursory examination to make sure everything went over all right. Once satisfied he turned to Syaoran.

"I need you to do something for me," he said.

"What is it?" the young mage asked.

"I need you to use the Time card on Ms. Sonomi," he said, "Decrease her age so she's closer to Nadeshiko's."

Syaoran nodded, "Right." He pulled the Time card out that Sakura had given him. admittedly, he was the better wielder. Syaoran threw it out and the spell circle appeared beneath him. "Time card! Release and dispel!" he stabbed down with his sword and the Time card released from its bindings. "Time card, reverse Sonomi's age about sixteen years. That should be enough."

Time nodded and worked its magic on Sonomi, bringing her age down closer to Nadeshiko's. It vanished thereafter and returned to Syaoran's hand.

Derrick looked up as he felt the barrier falter and saw holes opening in the glowing field. "We'll have to go soon," he said, "My seal barrier is starting to fade."

Everyone nodded. Fujitaka knelt down next to Nadeshiko and ran his hand across the top of her head. It was obvious he still loved her, but understood where she belonged.

"You can come and visit if you want," came Nadeshiko's quiet voice.

"Nadeshiko!" said Fujitaka.

"Mom!" said Sakura, and she knelt down next to her father.

Nadeshiko smiled at them tiredly, "My dear daughter, Fujitaka, it's so good to see the two of you again." She looks up and sees the now younger Sonomi. Her smile widens, "Sonomi-chan."

Sonomi smiles back at her, "Nadeshiko-koi."

Derrick reluctantly breaks up the very warm reunion and clears his throat. The others turn their attention back to him. "While I love a good reunion, now is not the time. Nadeshiko will need time to recover from crossing over and reentering her body. And I'm sure we're all tired from the energy we gave."

"Where's the Life card?" Maylin asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"It was only meant to be used once," Derrick said, "The card vanished once its purpose had been fulfilled."

She nodded her understanding, "I see."

Nadeshiko stood up weakly with Sonomi's support. "Shall we all retire to our place this evening?"

"All of us?" asked Fujitaka.

She mearly nodded. Her ex-husband looked at Sonomi.

"If Nadeshiko-koi says it's okay, then I have no reason to deny it." She shrugged.

"I'll be taking my leave then," said Derrick as he turned to leave.

"Wait!"

he turned back to Sonomi.

"Why not come with us?"

Derrick looked surprised for a moment, then has face cleared and he turned to regard the sky, as if searching for something. He turned back, "Why not? It's not like I have anywhere I need to be right now."

Sonomi looked relieved, "Alright then, let's go."

They started down the hill to the gate, now protected by Sakura's shield card. Fujitaka had walked to the cemetery since his house was only a couple of blocks away. They eventually reached the limo Sonomi had come in and climbed inside out of the rain. Seconds later they were off, to a new home, and a new future…

Tell me how I did. Was I too over the top? Should I do a sequel, or is it good as is? I'll let you decide.


End file.
